Wolf Child
by LaheyLydia
Summary: Jacob and Leah have a daughter, Eva. But after Leah's death at Jacob's hand he remarries Bella. With Jacob losing more and more control of his human self, Eva is forced to help control the wolf inside him. While Eva's patience runs out, Jacob begins losing sight of what it truly means to be human.


She wandered through the forest, pushing past the trees, ignoring as the branches scratched her arm and face. These cuts would just join the many that already decorated her body.

The wind whipped around her, blowing her hair around. She quickly pulled it back, getting it out of her face as she scanned the dark forest. The moon was huge in the sky, setting an eerie background for this long familiar trek. It didn't get any easier despite the amount of times she ventured out into the woods on the full moon.

Knowing that he would feel bad once she found him and he was actually himself again had stopped helping years ago. Hours had passed and still she hadn't located the wolf she was looking for. She could almost picture the dark, mud stained coat that contrasted so acutely with the blue of his eyes. If she pictured it enough she could almost imagine that the glint of the moon bouncing off the forest was the glint of the eyes. But the wolf did not appear.

She wandered on, passing owls and sleeping animals, scanning the horizon. The sun was coming up when she finally heard him. "Eva?" His voice echoed around the forest, seeming to come from everywhere at once.

"Dad! I'm here!" She yelled back. After a minute she heard him burst through the trees and then he was in front of her. Those blue eyes she had been searching for all night locked on hers, filled with remorse.

"Eva, thank God. I'm so sorry." He smiled ruefully, dressed in only a pair of shorts he had stashed in the forest for moments like this. She had heard these words before.

Time and time again she had heard them, each time the weight of the apology losing its effect on her.

"Dad, you're getting stronger. And you have blood on your mouth." She grimaced, stepping back from him. He took a swipe at his mouth with his thumb, sucking gently on it.

"It's only deer." She frowned, backing away from him. She didn't want to think about how he could identify deer blood so easily.

"Come on, Eva, you know this isn't my fault." He said, trying to pull her in for a hug. She pushed him off of her and he nodded. He knew what she went through on these nights and he knew that a mere hug couldn't fix that.

Suddenly the weight of the night hit her and all she wanted to do was lay down on the forest floor and sleep. She checked her watch. Almost time for school and she hadn't slept a wink. Resisting that urge, she walked back to the house, ignoring her father's protests behind her.

Her house was on the edge of the forest with her step-mother standing on the porch.

"Eva!" She exclaimed the second she saw her, running off the porch and enveloping her in her arms. Bella had married her father recently, but Eva had known Bella since she was a child.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? I told you not to go running off into the woods after him." She pulled back to inspect Eva's face, frowning at the cuts and dirt.

Eva shrugged her off. "It's what we do." She made her way into the house, ignoring Bella's anger at her father once again. It happened every full moon, nothing changed.

A moment later Bella made her way into the house without her father. "He's going to clean off outside before I let him in." Bella said, trying to look stern. With her wild, curly hair pulled back from her face she looked more frazzled than angry. "Now, let's get you washed up."

Eva said nothing as Bella washed her off, reveling in the way Bella's touch made her feel safe after her night in the woods. Her cuts were cleaned and disinfected.

Bella frowned as she looked her over. "You may have to wear long sleeves again."

"Always do." Eva answered, checking the time on her phone.

6:30. She had about a half an hour until she had to be at school, so she better start getting ready.

Making her way into her room, she quickly pulled out a long sleeve dress that had become a favorite around the full moon. It successfully covered the cuts on her arm, although she was sure her classmates had seen them before.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder before pulling on her boots. Bella and her father were in the kitchen by the time she got out there, Bella cooking eggs on the stove while her father sat at the center island. He gave her a smile as she walked in the room but she ignored him, grabbing an apple off the counter bowl.

"Bella, will you give me a ride to school." She turned from her position near the stove, a gentle smile on her face.

"Of course, baby." Eva ignored her father's frown. He was just angry because he usually got to drive her. And today she didn't want to look at him.

 **A/N: Please leave feedback. Both good and bad; I love it both. If you hated it tell me why!**


End file.
